El lobito sale a jugar
by sinner.vs.saint
Summary: Resumen: Remus Lupin es afectado por un fenómeno lunar que hace que el lobo dentro de él tome el control. El lobito quiere conocer íntimamente a los estudiantes y profesores. Sirius decide proteger a Remus de las intenciones pervesas del lobo pero...¿podrá él mismo resistir la tentacion? NO lo lean niños aléjense! es muy explícito.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Remus Lupin es afectado por un fenómeno lunar que hace que el lobo dentro de él tome el control. El lobito quiere conocer íntimamente a los estudiantes y profesores. Sirius decide proteger a Remus de las intenciones perversas del lobo pero... ¿podrá él mismo resistir la tentación? Esta historia es un pretexto para escribir sobre Remus, Sirius y mucho sexo.

Saludos a todos, este es mi primer fic, por poco no me animaba a escribir n/n espero que les guste. Ojalá lleguen muchos reviews me gustaría saber qué piensan!...y si no piensan pues no escriban XD Como es mi obligación debo decir que esto no me pertenece. No es mi intención infligir derechos de autor, solo entretener.

**Tú no eres Moony**

El fenómeno de los dos soles ocurría cada 300 años. Todos en Hogwarts estaban vueltos locos saliendo a ver la luna a todas horas, porque incluso de día este astro estaba visible. Había algo romántico en el hecho que la luna estuviera acompañando al sol y proyectando su luz sobre el castillo. La torre de astronomía se había vuelto el punto más concurrido de todo el colegio, todos querían ver el cielo, todos menos Remus Lupin el licántropo local.

No le hacía gracia la nueva atracción, principalmente porque empezaba a tener los síntomas que le devastaban cada vez que se aproximaba una luna llena. El cansancio y dolor muscular. Lo peor del asunto es que esto no duraría un día o dos, ¡no! , serían tres semanas. A pena había sobrellevado dos días de clases y sentía que ya no podía más. A penas pudo abrir los ojos cuando sus compañeros de habitación trataron de hacerlo levantar de la cama para ir a tomar el desayuno.

–¡Moony! – dijo Sirus black, mientras lo sacudía– Has dormido desde la tarde de ayer, ni siquiera te quitaste el uniforme.

–Padfoot…adelántense, yo solo quiero cinco minutos más– La voz de Remus era muy suave y apenas audible.

–Déjalo dormir Padfoot , vamos Wormtail– James Potter se llevó a sus amigos de la habitación.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo razonable durante en el desayuno que hizo que Sirius quisiera regresar a la habitación para verificar que Remus estuviera alistándose para bajar, Remus odiaba llegar tarde a clases. James insistía que deberían dejarlo descansar sabiendo que la luna lo estaba afectando. Estaban entrados en la discusión cuando los distrajeron unos silbidos, risitas y murmullos. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? , o más bien, ¿por quién?

– ¿Un chico nuevo?, no puede ser– Dijo Lily Evans. La pelirroja trataba de ver sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros para enterarse. Sirius Black con más descaro empujaba las cabezas de sus compañeros para abrir paso.

–¡Pero qué ching…! – Black no pudo acabar de maldecir por la gran sorpresa que se llevó. Caminando hacia su mesa estaba un chico de cabello pajizo y tez blanca, llevaba el uniforme bastante ajustado al cuerpo, la corbata suelta y unos brazaletes de cuero negros ¡Las mangas de la camisa estaban recogidas! Se podían ver las cicatrices hechas por el lobo, pero parecía importarle porque todo en este chico era confianza en sí mismo. Hasta se podía decir arrogancia por la forma en que saludaba a las chicas más populares como si él fuera alguna clase de celebridad.

**¡Ese no era Remus!** Por lo menos no el Remus callado, amable, que odiaba llamar la atención. Este era más como la _versión Sirus_. A todos se les secaron los ojos, no se atrevían a quitarle los mirada de encima qué tal si era una ilusión. ¿Quién iba a decir que Lupin se podía ver tan guapo?

– ¡Hey Jamie, Pete, Sirius buenos días! Lily, estás exquisita como siempre. – Lupin se sentó relajado con las piernas separadas. Ninguno de sus amigos Merodeadores supo que decir. Notaron que el color de sus ojos era también diferente, ya no estaban coloreados con la tibieza del ámabar sino brillaban con luz amarilla… como los ojos del lobo.

–Así que Moony…emmm… ¿nuevo look? – preguntó James.

–Tuve que usar el uniforme anterior, el mío estaba hecho un desastre por dormir con él puesto. La próxima vez les doy permiso que me desvistan y me metan a la cama…– guiñó un ojo y tomó un plátano para comerlo sugerentemente.

¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Fue eso un doble sentido?

–Pete, podrías pasarme el yogurt, este plátano es demasiado grueso y duro, quiero lubricarlo un poco– dijo Remus mientras le suministraba placer a la fruta entre sus dedos.

Confirmado…si era un doble sentido. Pero en lo que si se equivocaron fue en pensar que era la _versión Sirius_ ¡Este era Remus _versión pornográfica_! Así fue qué, por estos inocentes comentarios, Peter decidió mudar sus cosas a otra habitación (Está bien, a la causa contribuyeron unos cuantos frotamientos durante clases, ese Pettigrew es un exagerado.)

* * *

Éste episodio está bastante ligero, esperen más pasión para el próximo. Y un alto grado de promiscuidad y las parejas más inverosímiles para los demás capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Mi primer review en toda la vida! Muchas gracias Adrienne Lupin, y a los nuevos seguidores n_n nada más por eso voy a actualizar todos los días (aunque sea una oración o en la madugada!)

Pasando al Fic, debo aclarar que la pareja oficial es Sirius/Remus pero está llena de remus/otras parejas (o sea **todo** Hogwarts XD ) Por favor tengan paciencia, pasarán varios capítulos antes de que pasemos a Wolfstar como tal. Como yo considero que las relaciones homosexuales son perfectamente normales en este fic no habrá sentimientos de culpa por batear de un lado o del otro. También espero que noten que "Moony" es la mente dominada por el lobo con los ojos amarillos, y "Remus" es el estado normal con los ojos ámbar. Es todo, gracias por leer.

Los personajes y libros de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no intento infligir derechos de autor. No me arresten, por lo menos hasta que acabe la historia!

* * *

**Las presas del lobo**

La reunión de profesores no se hizo a esperar, tenían un pequeño gran problema en el castillo. El día anterior todos fueron testigos del radical cambio de Remus Lupin, quien había pasado de ser un tranquilo estudiante a un incansable pervertido. El profesor Anderson, encargado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tomó la palabra.

– En resumen no tenemos muchas opciones, el Señor Lupin no es responsable de sus actos en este estado mental inducido por la Luna. Encerarlo por tres semanas no es opción, el lobo comenzará a hacerle daño a su cuerpo humano por la imposibilidad de liberar sus tensiones. La única alternativa es protegerlo con hechizos anticonceptivos y dejarlo que emmmm… se exprese…–

– ¿No estás hablando en serio Anderson? ¿Qué tal si se vuelve loco y ataca a otro estudiante? Prácticamente es un animal en celo– Apuntó Slughorn, maestro de pociones.

– Solo los machos alfa toman por la fuerza a sus parejas. En realidad Lupin es un hombre-lobo beta, no hará nada que el otro no quiera. Estoy completamente seguro – Respondió Anderson, mientras los demás profesores movían la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

El director Albus Dumbledore se levantó de la silla en indicando que había tomado una decisión– Bien, el comportamiento del señor Lupin es sin duda inapropiado para un colegio pero, como ha asegurado el profesor Anderson, no representa un peligro así que usaremos su método. Siéntanse libres de informarme si notan algún cambio importante. Ahora pasemos al comedor, de desayuno hay deliciosas salchichas.

* * *

¡Era inaudito! ¡Desde ayer no paraba de coquetearle a quien fuera! James jura que vió a Moony guiñarle el ojo a ese grasiento de Snivellus. ¿Solo Merlín sabe qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado los Merodeadores a alejar a ese Snape? Los ojos de James se humedecen de solo pensar en un destino tan cruel para su amigo Remus. El pobre, pobre, pobre Remus dominado por sus instintos de la lujuria ciega. El inocente… ¡hijo de perra que está coqueteando con Evans en este momento! Y hasta parece que a ella le gusta.

–¡Lupin! ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?! Traidor pedazo de basura– James lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa.

– ¡Potter! Eres un inmaduro, por eso prefiero mil veces chicos como Remus que son inteligentes y sensibles. – Le reprendió Lily.

–No me digas Evans, nunca te interesaste en él hasta que empezó a portarse como-– James no pudo terminar el insulto.

– ¡Basta, mejor me voy! Tú arruinas todo– La pelirroja se marchó furiosa. El chico de lentes notó que Lupin le acariciaba el cabello a pesar de que aún lo tenía pescado del cuello.

–Prongsie, no estés celoso si llevo a Lily a la cama juro que te invito–Sonreía juguetonamente ante el sonrojo de su amigo.

–¡Nada de eso Lily Evans es **mia**! ¡Es un pacto entre merodeadores!

–Bueno aún así podemos hacer el trió, tú yo y la chica que elijas.

Potter soltó a su amigo y se dio la vuelta para tratar de pensar, no quería a su Lily involucrada en un acto de esa naturaleza. Y no es que quisiera algo sexual con Moony, era solo que la idea de otra chica no estaba mal…pero no había otra pelirroja en Hogwarts por lo menos no guapa. Una rubia tal vez…a lo mejor con la hermana de-

–¡Ya sé con quién! gritó James

–¿Con quién qué James?

–¡Padfoot! ¿Eh? Ya se me olvidó de qué estaba hablando. ¿Son salchichas? ¡Que rico!– James sospechó que no habría trío.

–Moony, siéntate, necesitas comer algo. Anoche no cenaste por andar con las chicas de séptimo. – Antes de que tomaran asiento una chica se les acercó.

Cassandra Lafon de la casa Hufflepuff era la más hermosa del séptimo grado, y era popular en todo el colegio. Era la única que se había atrevido a mandar a volar a Sirius Black, sería que venía al fin a lanzarse a sus brazos.

– Eres Lupin ¿No? Me gusta tu nueva imagen, ¿te quieres sentar con mis amigos? –la chica e dijo en tono arrogante pero amistoso.

– Lo siento bonita, eso no sería justo para las demás chicas que están haciendo fila para salir conmigo. Pero si quieres nos vemos luego, en privado– El lobito le lanzó su mejor sonrisa mientras sujetaba delicadamente la barbilla de la chica. Sorpresivamente Cassandra se puso nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Sirius estaba con la boca abierta y se puso frente a Remus.

–¡Tú! ¡Cassandra! ¡Pero ella nunca ha querido salir conmigo!– Sirius estaba un tanto histérico, era la segunda vez en el día que sacudían a Moony.

– Siri, acéptalo. Ya estás muy visto. Todos saben quién eres cómo te vistes y peinas.

–¡¿Muy visto?!

– Ya no eres novedad, tal vez necesitas un nuevo corte o tal vez…un accesorio…–Dijo el chico de cabellos castaños mientras le lanzaba los brazos al cuello. Sus rostros peligrosamente cerca. A unos centímetros de que sus labios…–Ya sabes, un complemento sexy…–continuó.

Sirius estaba embobado por las facciones finas y enormes ojos amarillos que nunca había visto tan cerca. De pronto los murmullos de atrás lo volvieron a la realidad. Moony se aprovechaba de todos, ¡pero de él no! **No de Sirius Orion Black.**

– ¿Sabes qué Moony? Búscate otra presa porque conmigo no vas a jugar. Que te quede claro. Es más,¡hoy no tengo ganas de ver cómo te le lanzas a todos los que se te ponen en frente! **¡Te volviste un fácil!**

Los chicos alrededor no se atrevían a voltear, la tensión estaba en el aire. –_Oh, no Moony… ¿qué acabo de hacer? Nunca he querido lastimarte. Ahora me odias, estoy seguro. Di algo por favor…_

– No taradas en caer Siri.

–_¡¿Qué?! ¿No escuchó como lo acabo de insultar?_ –pensó Sirius, pero no dijo una palabra y se marchó molesto por el comentario tan cínico del lobo.

Ni Remus ni Sirius asistieron a la mayoría de sus clases. Cassandra había aceptado la oferta de verse en privado, así que el lobito invirtió mucho tiempo en las sesiones de besos. Al atardecer se sintió exhausto y regresó a su habitación. Mientras que Sirus pasó toda la tarde practicando en el campo de quidditch. (Es decir abusando verbalmente las quaffles y girando en su escoba hasta marearse) Sus amigos sabían que cuando eso pasaba Black regresaba hasta la noche.

* * *

James regresó temprano a la habitación y escuchó un sonido extraño detrás de las cortinas de Remus. Pensando que se trataba de una de las frecuentes pesadillas del castaño, corrió las cortinas para despertarlo. Gran error… Moony estaba extendido en la cama disfrutando de su cuerpo. La camisa estaba abierta, una de sus manos jugueteaban dentro de sus pantalones, mientras la otra acariciaba su cuello. Los labios estaban enrojecidos por sus propios mordiscos. Los ojos entreabiertos, brillando como dos lunas menguantes. No era intención de James espiarlo en un momento íntimo así que salió corriendo al baño disculpándose mientras cerraba la puerta.

– _Piensa en Lily, piensa en Lily, ella es la única. Ah florestita Lily…como se mueven sus pechos cuando camina. Me encantaría sorprenderla por la espalda y masajear sus tetas, sacarlas de su pequeño brasier rosado. Alzar su falda y lamer su dulce y delicado pene erect…¡Nooo!¡Remus, sal de mi cabeza!No me puedo masturbar pensando en mis amigos_– James abrió la puerta del baño, sin hacer ruido–_Tal vez Moony no se dé cuenta_–Iba a salir a la sala común y quedarse en el sillón.

–¿Jamie…?– Oh, Moony estaba justo frente a él –Te puedo ayudar ¿sabes?

–¿A..a… qué? –Preguntó nervioso James mientras Moony se ponía de rodillas frente a él.

–Mmmm…Se te puso dura…Sirius no va a regresar pronto así que si tú quieres nos podemos dar un acostón.

¡Después de todo Lily ni era su novia! James se quitó la playera y Moony saltó a la cama, respiraba agitado. –Prongsie, ve por el lubricante está en mi mochila–Moony señaló y se acurrucó entre las almohadas. James corrió hacia la mochila y en su desesperación vació todo el contenido hasta que encontró la pequeña botella.

_Si si si si si Moony, ¡hoy vas a gritar mi nombre!_

_¡No no no no! _–¡No! **¡Moony despierta!**

¡James estaba a punto de perder la razón! ¿Qué se supone que haría con esa enorme erección? Suspiró y con enorme tristeza dijo–Que descanses Remie– Tomó el lubricante y volvió a meterse al baño. Obviamente solo quería leer las instrucciones de la botella, y por supuesto que no iba a tocarse de manera indecente y definitivamente no iba a pensar en Remus. Y no, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a repetir el proceso siete veces hasta que se le acalambrara la mano.

Bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo n_n desafortunadamente para las mentes pervertidas en éste episodio no hube sexo como tal, a ver si en el siguiente empieza la orgía descarada…no se sabe XD


	3. Chapter 3

Helo: D Ya tenía mucho sueño, pero… no quiero que se acumulen los capítulos. La mayoría de mis historias favoritas en ésta página están abandonadas o en receso T_T no quiero que me pase eso. Primero dejas de escribir un día, luego dos, varios meses y pierdes interés. Cuanto antes mejor, además es mi primer fic. ¡ Reviews por favor! Me harían muy feliz *-*

Los personajes y libros de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no intento infligir derechos de autor…o sí? XD

**Alfa **

Las tareas se acumulaban, ralamente no tenía ni ganas ni energía para terminar los ensayos. Remus Lupin, hombre-lobo y estudiante de Hogwarts estaba teniendo una semana difícil desde que la luna empezó a aparecer también en el cielo durante el día. En dos semanas más terminaría su tortura culminado con la luna llena, ansiaba que todo volviera a la normalidad…Bueno, tan normal como fuera posible para un licántropo.

Para consuelo de Lupin los días parecían estar pasando muy rápido, porque dormía gran parte del tiempo. Aunque le preocupaba mucho que despertaba en los lugares más inesperados: las mazmorras, los vestidores del gimnasio, los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. ¿Sería que era sonámbulo? Tal vez caminaba por Hogwarts sin saberlo. No se explicaba qué por más que dormía no se sentía descansado. ¡En fin! La tarea tenía que terminarse hoy así que sería día de biblioteca.

Cuando Remus estaba en su estado normal usaba sus ropas holgadas que lo volvían prácticamente invisible ya que ocultaban su figura. Se veía tan diferente cuando usaba el uniforme entallado, con el cabello despejado del rostro y la postura erguida, era como otra persona. De hecho algunos de sus compañeros que nunca habían notado a Lupin pensaban que era un estudiante de intercambio, y no lo reconocían vuelto a la normalidad. Sirius sabía que Remus no recordaba nada de lo que hacía cuando el lobo tomaba el control, y estaba seguro que su amigo se avergonzaría de ese comportamiento. Iba a tratar de ocultárselo tanto como fuera posible.

–Sirus…Sirius… ¡Padfoot!– Remus trataba de llamar la atención de Black quien claramente estaba pretendiendo que no escuchaba.

– ¿Eh? ¿Hablaste Remus?, ya te dije que no te he visto hacer nada extraño…solo duermes y vas a clases ¡eso es! – Dijo Sirius sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada al otro chico.

– ¡Pero...! – Objetó Remus –Por cierto, ¿y Peter?, ¿y James, no los he visto?

– ¡Me estás desconcentrando! –Sirius evadió las preguntas y se enterró en el libro que tenía entre manos.

–Desconcentrando… ¿Si? ¿Desde cuándo tan interesado en los hombres-lobo? – Dijo Remus señalando el título del libro que traía Black.

Sirius se puso tan rojo como el trasero de un babuino, no esperaba que se diera cuenta. Desde hace unos días trataba de encontrar información sobre los efectos de la luna para ayudar a su amigo. Estúpido, si lo tenía enfrente esperando respuestas. El momento incómodo no se extendió mucho pues llegó un apuesto joven a su mesa. Dave Thomas capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, y sin avisar le dio un beso en los labios a Remus.

_¡¿Cómo se atreve?! _

Remus estaba de todos colores, blanco, rojo, morado, azul…le faltaban las palabras. Se llevó las manos a los labios como si quisiera saber si seguían ahí.

–Ah… ya entiendo, estás en tu pose de niño bueno porque estamos en la biblioteca– dijo el Ravenclaw guiñándole el ojo. –Eso me excita bastante. – No dijo más y se marchó volteando discretamente para sonreírle mientras caminaba.

Remus salió corriendo, seguramente Thomas se estaba burlando de él, después de todo él no tenía nada atractivo. Sirius iba tras él pero era muy rápido. ¡Y se supone que Sirius era el deportista!

* * *

El licántropo se detuvo a llorar en un rincón apartado de los ruidos de otros estudiantes. Una vez que se calmó estaba listo para regresar, ya no a la biblioteca sino a su habitación por hoy había tenido suficiente. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos e inesperadamente alguien lo jaló a un salón vacío, le quitó la varita y lo sostuvo contra la pared. Quien fuera el atacante sonaba bastante familiar.

– A ti te quería encontrar sangre sucia, voy a cogerte duro y rápido. Vas a aprender cuál es tu lugar. – La diferencia de estaturas era notable, el pequeño Lupin tenía las muñecas sujetas y el pecho pegado a la pared. ¿Sin posibilidades de escapar? No lo creo…

–Lucius, estás comprometido con Narcissa… ¿Me vas a decir que no te sabe complacer en la cama y por eso me estabas buscando? – El chico más pequeño se liberó de los puños de Malfoy y con brusquedad lo tiró al suelo. Con sus amenazantes ojos amarillos lo analizaba desde lo alto.

– ¿Qué pasó Malfoy? ¿No me ibas a dominar?...No…tú no eres un alfa…más bien te gusta que te dominen, admítelo. – El lobo se reía pero las palabas las decía muy en serio.

Malfoy estaba muy sorprendido con la fuerza que acababa de demostrar Lupin. ¿Y qué era un alfa algo de un jeugo sexual? –**¡No te atrevas Lupin! **– Gritó el rubio cuando el castaño le bajó los pantalones. Eso no lo esperaba, él quería una presa fácil. Sería que iba a hacerle daño ahora, ¡estaba indefenso!

– **¡No te atreverás a violarme! ¿V-v-verdad? ¡Se lo d-diré a todos y te pudrirás en Azkaban! **– Lucius trataba de esconder el miedo que sentía o la excitación…

Lupin se rió – ¿Qué les vas a decir? Que un niño más pequeño que tú te cogió duró y rápido para enseñarte tu lugar. No creo. –Le besó la quijada y acarició su entrepierna. –Además no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. – Abruptamente el lobo se alejó de Lucius y caminó hacia la puerta despreocupado.

– **¡Espera Lupin!**

– Dime, Lucius.

– Lo que pase aquí quedará sólo entre nosotros.

–Hecho.

–Lupin, cógeme duro y rápido. Enséñame mi lugar.

A Moony no se lo decían dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho para besarlo furiosamente. Terminó de desvestirlo y mientras le quitaba la capa sintió en el bolsillo una botella muy familiar.

– ¿Trajiste lubricante para violarme? Ay Lucius definitivamente no eres un macho alfa… pero nos va a servir muy bien. ¡Ahora quiero que me la chupes!

–Pero te vas a quitar la ropa Lupin.

– ¡Tú no mandas aquí! Vas a tener que obedecerme, si te quiero coger disfrazado de foca o pingüino es muy mi problema (Nota: comprar traje de pingüino). – Moony tiró del cabello de Lucius para acercarlo a la erección que se asomaba por sus pantalones. –Ahora sé una buena ramera y chúpamela.

Con fuerza el lobito metió su miembro en la boca de Malfoy, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a dar sexo oral, eso iba a tener que cambiar. Moony incrementaba la velocidad y Lucius apenas podía respirar. Moony lo manejaba a su antojo, le ordenaba qué hacer y debía obedecer si no se ganaba unas deliciosas nalgadas que dejaron la piel de Malfoy ardiendo en escarlata (si, justo como el trasero del babuino). Adoraba las manos del sangre sucia recorriendo su cuerpo, pellizcando, dominando…

Al fin pasaron al lubricante que Lupin esparció generosamente en el cálido culo de Malfoy, se detuvo por un momento a pensar y finalmente decidió.

–Iba a relajar tu entrada, pero dudo que tú tengas esas consideraciones con tus amantes. – El lobo lo penetró sin piedad. Lucius gritaba de dolor y eventualmente de placer cuando le masturbaba.

– ¿Ah ah…así es como…te gusta maldito bastardo?

– **¡M-más…más rápido!** **Ah… ah…ah** – A penas pudo contestar el antes orgulloso Slytherin.

–Ruégame, que te folle…ruégame por más.

–**Por favor más, por fav—vor …¡Ah!**

– ¿Eres mi perra Malfoy?

– **¡si si si!**

El lobo sonrió antes de darle al bastardo de Malfoy justo lo que quería, y sintió como el rubio se corría en su mano. Así de bueno era pare el sexo, ni tuvo que quitarse la ropa. Moony terminó con su propia erección, tomó su barita y se aseó un poco. Malfoy estaba exhausto en el suelo cuando Moony caminó a la salida.

–Por cierto Lucius amor, es la última vez que juego contigo. Si me vuelves a acorralar te juro que te ropo el puto cuello.

Lucius asintió levemente. Era una pena… se había quedado con ganas de más.

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo tres (no me digas?) Me refiero a que por fin terminé y me voy a dormir!


	4. Chapter 4

Qué tal? Espero que hayan pasado buen fin de semana n_n Ahora vamos al punto.

Como verán este fic tiene escenas explícitas de naturaleza sexual, si no pueden manejarlo NO LO LEAN! Aquí **somos adultos y sabemos exactamente lo que estamos buscando** en esta historia. Les agradezco mucho las reviews!, de verdad! Me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo, no me atreveré a dejar la historia sin concluir. Si la eliminan de esta página la volveré a subir editando el contenido explícito y sólo tendrán que darle "**follow**" una vez más. ¿Por qué no la edito de una vez? Porque yo la quiero escribir así y ustedes quieren leerla. Gracia por su comprensión : ´D!

**ADEVERTENCIA: Homosexualidad, heterosexualidad, promiscuidad extrema, sexo explícito, licantropornogarfía, mal lenguaje, azúcar flores y muchos colores. El propósito de éste fic es únicamente el de entretener, los personajes y su universo no me pertenecen.**

**El lobito pornográfico en el bosque.**

El sol y la luna brillaban en el cielo despejado, muy inusual para el clima nublado que predominaba en el castillo. Para aprovechar tan bonito clima se colocaron camastros y sombrillas en los jardines. Los alumnos podían usar sus trajes de baño para jugar en el exterior y tomar el sol. Aunque una vez dentro del colegio debían vestir el uniforme. Algunos alumnos incluso estaban enseñando a jugar vóleibol, un juego muggle que parecía muy entretenido. Todos se veían relajados y contentos.

Todos menos Sirius Black. Desde temprano estaba en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre el fenómeno de los dos soles. Todas las búsquedas sin éxito, tampoco la información que había encontrado sobre hombres-lobo le había servido, básicamente los textos hablaban de cómo asesinarlos.

Sirius notó que no había alumnos en la biblioteca, el único ruido que se escuchaba venía del exterior. Se escuchaban risas y prácticas animadas. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía a socializar. El galán de Hogwarts no había tenido ni una miserable cita desde el cambio en Moony. ¡Oh no!… ¡Se había convertido en un Sirus _versión Remus_! ¡Tenía que volver a la normalidad y salir de ese lugar!

Sirius se acercó a la ventana para ver todo el alboroto y los juegos. Se uniría los que estaban jugando con el balón-no-volador- blanco. Justo cuando iba a correr a cambiarse vio en medio del jardín a un delgado chico de cabello castaño usando un traje de baño diminuto color turquesa, se estaba besando con un joven musculoso y bronceado.

¡ Dave Thomas! ¡Otra vez! Y hasta tenía a Remus encima de él en una pose de calendario candente. No es que Sirius estuviera celoso, no, no…Es que ese comportamiento era impropio para un colegio. (Obviamente Sirius no recordaba las innumerables veces que él había hecho lo mismo con cualquier chica que se pusiera enfrente.)

Mientras bajaba a toda velocidad pensó que tal vez debería ser más razonable y hasta podría sentirse feliz de que su amigo por fin había dejado la timidez, ¿no? Al fin todos podían ver su atractivo ya que había dejado la ropa holgada, incluso se había puesto el traje de baño sin preocuparse por las cicatrices.

**¡Las cicatrices! **

Sirius corrió hacia la escena.

– ¡Hey Thomas, alguien está usando tu escoba para barrer! ¿No te parece gracioso?

–¡¿Qué dices Black?! ¿Dónde?

– Cerca del baño de prefectos…

–Espérame aquí Lupin.

–No te prometo nada amor. – Moony se ajustó los lentes de sol.

El joven Ravenclaw se alejó corriendo. En ese instante Sirius tiró su capa sobre el lobito.

– ¡Paddy, quiero tomar el sol!

–**¡¿ Moony estás loco?! ¡Todos van a ver las cicatrices y la mordida del lobo! Te pueden descubrir. **– Black a penas pudo modular la voz para no gritar.

–Tranquilo Paddy, ya estuve contando la impresionante historia de mi "accidente de auto". Parece que seré noticia una vez más, genial, ¿no? – Moony se quitó la capa de Sirius y continuó relajado tendido en el pasto. –En cuanto a la mordida del lobo usé algo del maquillaje de Lily. – Sonrió para Black.

Sirius se limitó a soltar un– Ah… – Tal vez si había exagerado, pero lo hizo por precaución únicamente. El joven licántropo se levantó y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su amigo.

–Paddy, hace mucho calor por hoy podemos estar en los jardines con poca ropa. – Ya se le había olvidado a Black que era hora de relajarse, no tenía nada de malo…Nada de malo, ¡hasta que Moony le estaba bajando el cierre de los pantalones **con los dientes**!

–¡Eh no! ¿¡Qué!? ¡No vamos a hacer esto en público!

– ¿En privado si? – Dijo el lobito encaminándolo al interior muy emocionado.

Sirius estaba rojo, tan rojo como el trasero de cierto Slytherin después de unas nalgadas… ¡volviendo al punto!

– ¡No Moony! Tú y yo no vamos a hacer nada de **eso**.

Moony tiró sus gafas de sol y volteó para encarar a Sirius.

– ¡Ya deja de hacerte el difícil! **¡Tú me gustas y acepta que yo te gusto de una buena vez!**

Sirius estaba petrificado por la declaración tan directa de parte de su amigo. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía? No, sería más bien un truco para hacerlo caer. Todo era tan complicado con éste nuevo Remus.

– ¡No me gustas! Todo lo que dices es s-sólo porque estás alterado y estás así…a-así… **¡Diferente!**

– ¿Y tú no estás diferente Sirius? Pensé que nos íbamos a divertir más y volvernos más íntimos.

– ¿Pensaste que iba a saltar a tu cama nada más porque das sexo gratis? Estás enfermo. Y si estoy diferente es por tu culpa y esas estupideces que dices. Desde que eres así James y Peter ya no están. **¡Porque ninguno de nosotros te quiere cerca!**

Y El enojado Black pudo haber continuado con las palabas hirientes porque parecía que al chico frente a él no le afectaban en lo mínimo. Su cara tenía un gesto de aburrimiento o por lo menos es lo que alcanzó a percibir. Los ojos amarillos recorrieron la figura de Black antes de hablar.

–Quieres decir que tengo que encontrar otra manada…así ustedes volverán a estar juntos. Bien. – El castaño se dio la vuelta y se fue sin más discusión.

A Sirius le lastimaba más de lo que quería admitir el hecho de que Moony quisiera renunciar a sus amigos tan fácilmente. En ese momento decidió que no quería nada que ver con ese lobo estúpido, insensible. No hacían más que pelear y no lo iba a perdonar nada más con venir con su carita de inocente y su firme trasero…diablos, pudo verlo de espalda mientras se alejaba ¡Maldito trajecito turquesa diminuto!

* * *

Moony se adentró en el Bosque Prohibido. Tal vez encontraría una manada de hombres-lobo que lo aceptara. Aunque cada minuto estaba menos convencido de que fuera una buena idea. Su ropa y varita estaban en el colegio, se sentía tan indefenso. No había avanzado mucho pero el frío del bosque ya le helaba los huesos y los ruidos lo ponían nervioso. Una figura enorme se posiciono detrás de él y el toque de una enorme mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar.

–No debes estar aquí.

– ¡Hagrid!

–Es muy peligroso que andes solo lejos del colegio, sobre todo en tu estado. La luna está afectando a muchas criaturas. Te llevaré de regreso. – El hombre era grande y poderoso pero su trato era gentil pues enseguida le puso su capa para bloquear el frio. El pequeño lo seguía y a medio camino al fin le preguntó al hombre.

– ¿Qué quisiste insinuar cuando dijiste _alguien en tu estado_? ¿Exactamente por qué estaría yo pendiente del os cambios de la luna?

– ¡Por nada! No debí decir eso…

– ¿Tú sabes lo que soy? Pero Dumbledore dijo que sería confidencial, únicamente sería compartido con los maestros.

– Emmm bueno…lo descubrí por mi cuenta, es que me gusta estudiar a los anim— El Gigante no terminó la frase para evitar decir algo impropio.

– Animales, ibas a decir que te gustan los animales. Los hombres-lobo somos animales, los gigantes, los humanos y los brujos, todos somos animales. – Sonrió el chico.

El enorme hombre se relajó y comenzaron a conversar de las criaturas del bosque. Moony estaba fascinado con las historias de Hagrid, hasta aceptó la invitación para visitar su cabaña. Había algo en ese hombre que el lobito encontraba acogedor, como si hablara con un oso de felpa gigante.

Hagrid le mostró el nido de de hipogrifo que estaba cuidando. Después le dejó comer carne cruda, era algo que en su estado primitivo le gustaba mucho y no podía hacer dentro del colegio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan comprendido. Definitivamente este hombre sabía como ganarse el cariño de sus creaturas.

– ¿Por qué hoy no estabas con tus amigos Balck, Potter y Pettigrew? Por lo que he visto siempre andan juntos y metiéndose en problemas –Hagrid sonrió.

–Pues ya no…– Fue lo que se limitó a responder antes de sentarse en el piso a un lado de la silla de Hagrid, como si fuera un cachorrito que necesitara unas caricias en las orejas.

–Entiendo, dales tiempo. Seguro están adaptándose a tus cambios, pero no quiere decir que ya no les importes. – Si bien, el hombre no le estaba acariciando las orejas, por lo menos le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza para reconfortarlo.

–Eres muy bueno con los animales – Dijo el chico recargando su cabeza sobre las rodillas de mayor – ¿Hagrid?... ¿Qué opinas de los hombres-lobo? ¿Son bonitos? –El hombre se incomodó por la mirada penétrate del muchacho y la cercanía.

–Emmm….s-son creaturas magníficas, con mucha fortaleza y la forma de lobo es m-muy hermosa, el pelo es brillante y los ojos son…–Hagrid estaba casi hipnotizado por los ojos del pequeño mientras éste avanzaba su regazo.

– ¿Alguna vez has cogido con una de tus mascotas? – El hombre se quedó en silencio, Monny tenía el don para trabar las lenguas. Con su pequeña mano acarició la virilidad del hombre por encima de la ropa.

– N-No…. Nunca, yo respeto a mis creaturas.

–Pero sí te gustaría, lo puedo oler en ti Hagrid, quieres probar la adrenalina y la bestialidad pura. –El chico le metió la mano al pantalón. –Puedo sentirte, en este momento me deseas.

Lupin tomó el grueso miembro entre sus finos dedos para hacerlo crecer aún más. La cara del gran hombre era de éxtasis, parecía que era muy fácil de convencer. Por lo menos las palabras del lobo eran ciertas y lo habían hecho rendirse, hace tanto que deseaba un encuentro así. Deseaba el amor de sus creaturas. Lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Con gran ternura el muchacho comenzó a dar lengüetazos en el miembro endurecido. Como un cachorrito lamiendo la mejilla de su dueño. Con sus manos acariciaba y apretaba suavemente los testículos. No hubo forma que ese enorme pene cupiera en su boquita pero logró suministrarle placer hasta que se corriera.

Hagrid se sentía muy avergonzado por haberse dejado seducir, sin duda lo que acababan de hacer no estaba bien. Moony lo confortó, después de todo había sido su idea y Hagrid no lo había tocado. El lobito prometió que no volvería pasar si tanto le incomodaba.

Moony tuvo que regresar al castillo antes de que los prefectos pasaran lista, Hagrid le prestó su capa para que no regresara semidesnudo. Hoy había hecho un nuevo amigo pero lo había echado a perder. No entendía, si le había dado al hombre exactamente lo quería, ¿por qué lo había dejado insatisfecho? ¿Por qué él mismo estaba insatisfecho? El arte del amor era bastante complejo e iba a requerir más práctica.

* * *

Yay! Fin del capítulo 4, mañana veremos más de los profesores de Hogwarts dando rienda suelta a la lujuria…bueno, no todos. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Hola, gracias a los nuevos followers n_n bienvenidos al capítulo 5. No se preocupen nos enteraremos más delante de las razones por las que Moony y Sirius actúan de esa forma entre ellos. Y por qué en vez de lobo se porta como zorro Jajajaja. También prometo chocolates para todos! Si no les gustaron los capítulos anteriores no sigan leyendo porque así va la historia.

**ADEVERTENCIA: Homosexualidad, heterosexualidad, promiscuidad extrema, sexo explícito e implícito, licantropornogarfía, mal lenguaje, profesores aprovechados y abejas invisibles. **

**El propósito de éste fic es únicamente el de entretener, los personajes y su universo no me pertenecen. **

**El harem de Moony**

Sirius James y Peter ocupaban una vez más su tiempo en gastarles bromas a los Slytherin. Habían puesto en los baños un jabón interminable, entre más agua usaran para limpiarlo más burbujas se producían. Tardaron horas en descubrir que simplemente debían salir del agua y secarse para quitarse las burbujas. Fue **épico** casi se quiebran las costillas de tanto reír. De hecho esa idea había sido de Remus hace dos semanas…Remus, lo extrañaban.

Desde la discusión con Sirius los merodeadores evitaban a Lupin y viceversa. A Moony no se le dificultaba hacer nuevos amigos o por lo menos siempre andaba acompañado. Sirius también había decidido regresar a los viejos hábitos de andar con dos chicas, una en cada brazo. Pero era mucho más discreto al besarlas en público, no quería hacer justo lo que le molestaba que Lupin hiciera.

Durante la semana Los Merodeadores tuvieron poca atención de parte de los maestros, que estaban ocupados dándole detenciones al licántropo por su comportamiento inapropiado. Incluso durante clases el castaño interrumpía los chistes de doble sentido de Sirius y James para terminarlos, y era él quien ganaba el castigo. ¡Nadie quería saber el tamaño de la _varita_ del Profesor Flitwick!

Aún así, los profesores parecían condescendientes con el lobito (a excepción de McGonagall) y le levantaban el castigo antes de la hora marcada. Era una especie de remordimiento porque sabían que el señor Lupin no se comportaría así bajo circunstancias normales.

A Moony no le molestaban las detenciones, de hecho era una oportunidad para conocer más a fondo a los compañeros con los que compartía castigo o mejor aún a sus profesores…

Adoraba proveer de materiales para pociones al Profesor Slughorn. Después de todo la esperma de hombre-lobo era muy difícil de conseguir y debían aprovechar todo lo que se pudiera. Gracias a la contribución tan generosa de Lupin iba a elaborar pociones curativas, era por una buena causa.

Casi siempre el chico comenzaba a tocarse mientras el hombre observaba tratando se suprimir su evidente lujuria. Pero un día el profesor no pudo resistir la tentación de pedirle sexo oral al joven.

Y así fue como comenzaron los encuentros en el salón de pociones, cuando por una razón u otra le daba detención a su alumno. El profesor nunca esperó que fuera tan útil tener a un asqueroso licántropo en Hogwarts. El licántropo nunca pensó que sería tan disfrutable que lo tocara un viejo asqueroso.

Pero sin duda el más disfrutable hasta el momento había sido el Profesor Anderson, él tenía mucha información sobre hombres-lobo y sabía lo que les gustaba y dónde. El profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras era joven, guapo y estaba muy bien dotado. Había veces que la penetración dolía pero el hombre se encargaba de ayudarlo a relajarse.

Los profesores evitaban el tema entre ellos, no fuera que se revelaran sus sucios secretos. La idea de usar como juguete sexual a uno de los alumnos no sólo era tabú, también era **ilegal**, incluso si era el alumno quien lo había provocado. Los profesores se limitaban a no hacer señalamiento de las situaciones sospechosas que llegaran a ver. Los encuentros sexuales pasaban sin repercusiones.

Se le había dado demasiada libertad al lobito, pero cierta noche las cosas iban a cambiar cuando al fin su comportamiento descontrolado le colmara el plato a Minerva McGonagall, la profesora más estricta de todo el colegio.

* * *

Era casi media noche, la Profesora McGonagall necesitaba hablar con el Profesor Slughorn respecto al itinerario de Hogsmeade, estaban unos días de llevar a los alumnos y era urgente dejar algunos puntos en claro.

Pasando por los salones vacíos escuchó unos ruidos sospechosos, bastante eróticos como para venir de los fantasmas del castillo. Eran los gemidos de una chica. Al asomarse al salón vio lo impensable. Sobre el escritorio estaba una alumna semidesnuda, con los pechos al aire y sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de otro chico. La falda de la chica impedía ver la penetración mientras los dos cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo. El joven de cabellos castaños tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio a los lados de la cabeza de su pareja. Sus enormes ojos amarillos se fijaron en la puerta donde estaba su profesora y sonrió lascivamente.

–**¡Sepárense en este instante! **– exigió McGonagall furiosa. La chica era Cassandra Lafon, rápidamente se abotonó la camisa y se puso la capa. La cara le ardía de vergüenza. –**Hablaré con usted mañana a primera hora señorita, vaya a su habitación**– La chica salió corriendo sin siquiera levantar sus bragas del suelo.

Lupin nunca estuvo desnudo así que se limitó guardar su miembro y subirse el cierre.

– **¡En cuanto a usted señor Lupin…! ¿De qué se ríe?**

– ¿Te gustó el espectáculo Minerva? Creo que te quedaste mirando más de lo necesario. Traté de que no fuera muy vulgar para tu gusto.

–**¡¿Pero qué insinuaciones son esas?! Y diríjase a mí con más respeto.**

– ¡Pero yo te **respeto**! Y también me gustaría complacerte. –El lobo se acercaba peligrosamente puso sus manos sobre los pechos de la profesora.

SMACK

McGonagall abofeteó tan fuerte a su alumno que lo hizo caer. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Los golpes no eran la manera de disciplinar, pero estaba tan enojada que actuó por impulso. Lupin levantó la cabeza para mirar a su profesora atónito. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y…

–¡Sí! ¡Sí profesora! ¡Castígueme he sido un niño **malo**! – Decía la lobito muy emocionado.

¡Imposible, este chico nada más podía pensar en sexo!

La profesora se dio la vuelta frenéticamente para dirigirse a la oficina del director. No corría pero se desplazaba muy rápido, y en pocos minutos cruzó por la puerta de Dumbledore.

–Minerva, mañana revisaremos los asuntos de Hogsmeade, trabajas muy duro y te hace falta descansar. –Dijo el director sin levantar la mirada.

–**Albus, estoy aquí por Lupin **– El profesor se alarmó por el tono molesto de la mujer delante de él. –**¡Éste no es un harem, es un colegio! Si no podemos controlar su comportamiento ni tenerlo encerrado todo este tiempo por lo menos exijo que se le pongan reglas más estrictas **–Finalizó McGonagall.

Ambos profesores discutieron unos minutos y al fin Dumbledore pensó en una solución temporal. –Tienes razón Minerva, podríamos hacer esto: Por las mañanas podrá asistir a las clases y al comedor acompañado por algún profesor, ésta no es tarea para los prefectos. Y después de la cena deberá regresar a una habitación especial, a la que le pondré un hechizo en la puerta para que no pueda salir hasta la mañana. Prácticamente queda una semana para la luna llena y el fin de éste comportamiento.

McGonagall se calmó un poco y comentaron otros asuntos apremiantes. Insistió que buscara esta misma noche Lupin y le dejara claras las nuevas reglas.

–Yo no quiero volver a tratar con ese maleducado así que por favor necesitas ser muy claro con él.

–Descuida Minerva, ve a descansar.

– Y Albus…por normatividad del colegio debes usar pantalones debajo de la túnica, no importa la hora.

– ¿Cómo sabes que…? Sí Minerva…

* * *

El director encontró a su alumno en la sala común de Gryffindor y lo encaminó a lo que sería su nueva habitación mientras le explicaba el procedimiento. Sus pertenecías habían sido transportadas rápidamente por los elfos domésticos y la habitación fue mágicamente decorada con los colores de Gryffindor. El lobo se tendió en la cama mientras el director le explicaba que tenía su propio baño para que sus necesidades estuvieran cubiertas hasta la mañana.

– Es usted muy amable director, creo que sé cómo podría pagarle… –El joven se acariciaba el cuerpo y le sonreía coquetamente.

– No se moleste señor Lupin, no hay necesidad. Que pase una buena noche. –El poderoso mago se dirigió a la puerta, y se detuvo al escuchar su nombre casi como un susurro.

–Albus…yo… lo decía en serio…Quiero mostrarte lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El director se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro del pequeño. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por una timidez inusual en el lobo, y sus ojos amarillos ya no brillaban con arrogancia sino con sumisión. El director admiró unos segundos la belleza angelical que tenía enfrente, se le estaba ofreciendo.

–Yo sé que ser el director de Hogwarts es una enorme responsabilidad y debes sentirte muy solo, por eso quiero que me uses esta noche.

El poderoso mago no respondió. Era verdad que extrañaba el contacto con otro ser humano, de esa manera tan íntima. Nunca había deseado sexualmente a sus alumnos, pero en este momento la propuesta era tan directa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un encuentro sexual y extrañaba las formas del cuerpo masculino, tanto que se sintió muy tentado.

–…Ambos sabemos que no recordaré nada. Por favor Albus…

El mago mayor agitó su varita para atenuar las luces y avanzar hacia la acogedora cama con el precioso joven.

–_Silencio_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente a Remus le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sobre todo el trasero, no podría sentarse correctamente. Posiblemente se habría caído de las escaleras durante unas de sus caminatas de sonámbulo. También estaba exhausto y hambriento.

Era un día poco usual, había sido despertado por el profesor de Pociones. Ya no estaba en la habitación con Los Merodeadores. Y le habían explicado unas reglas que eran especialmente para él. En el comedor trató de sentarse lo más alejado del contacto humano porque parecía que sus amigos estaban enojados con él.

Y aparentemente no eran los únicos. Durante la clase de Transfiguración la Profesora McGonagall estaba siendo muy dura con él. Cada vez que hacía una pregunta ella le contestaba en tono displicente. Durante la práctica había fallado en transformar su vaso en una rana de cristal, estaba tan cansado que apenas podía concentrarse. Involuntariamente lanzó un bostezo.

–Lupin, si esta clase le aburre no se moleste en venir–Dijo McGonagall. Los alumnos miraban curiosos.

–No volverá a pasar profesora.

Al final de la clase los alumnos salieron corriendo pues tenían una hora libre. Remus se quedó en el salón hasta que no hubiera nadie y se aproximó al escritorio para hablar con su maestra.

–Estoy ocupada Lupin, las dudas únicamente las resuelvo en clase. –Los ojos fríos de McGonagall intimidaron a Remus, quien bajó la mirada.

–E-Es que yo…Quiero disculparme. Sé que no he tenido un buen desempeño estas semanas. Es sólo que…últimamente estoy cansado todo el tiempo y me cuesta concéntrame. –La mujer no quitaba el gesto de severidad mientras su alumno seguía hablando. –No es justificación para haber entregado ensayos tan pobres, pero quería dejarle claro que no es falta de interés. Hogwarts es lo más importante para mí y estoy muy agradecido que dejen que alguien en mi condición asista. Lamento mucho estar desaprovechando este lugar, le prometo que mejoraré. – Al fin los tímidos ojos ámbar se atrevieron a dirigirse a su profesora.

McGonagall trataba de suprimir la sonrisa, el pobre chico creía que estaba enfadada por un ensayo con unos pocos errores de gramática. Definitivamente era una persona totalmente diferente a quien le había tocado los senos la noche anterior.

–Bueno Lupin, agradezco tu sinceridad y entiendo tus razones. Te puedes retirar – McGonagall agregó –Por cierto, los ensayos de esta semana los podrás entregar en un mes. No es un premio, espero mucha calidad de esas entregas.

–Si profesora, gracias por su comprensión. –Se despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

McGonagall podía ser inmune a los encantos de Moony pero ciertamente era vulnerable a la inocencia de Remus. ¿Quién lo diría?

En el próximo capítulo Sirius/Remus, y poquito Lily/James. Seré mejor que lo empiece de una vez. Estará listo mañana sin falta n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! dos episodios muy rápido. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Marijo VFamilia! Gracias por tus reviews y el apoyo :D **Mientras quieras leer yo seguiré escribiendo**…a menos que me rompa los barzos O_o Quiero agradecer a los followers, incluso a los no oficiales. Sé que hay muchos usuarios leyendo aunque no dejen review, a lo mejor les da penita agregar un fic lobopornográfico.

Aunque este capítulo es más explicativo bastante fluff y sin sexo explícito U_U no se salva de las advertencias.

**ADEVERTENCIA: Homosexualidad, heterosexualidad, promiscuidad extrema, sexo implícito, licantropornogarfía, mal lenguaje pero poquito (también uso se cansa de maldecir).**

**El propósito de éste fic es únicamente el de entretener, los personajes y su universo no me pertenecen. **

**Dulces sueños Moony**

–No es eso Potter…es que me enoja mucho que te entrometas cuando hablo con algún muchacho. –Replicó la pelirroja.

–Es que Evans…Lily, yo dejo que me coman los celos.

– ¿Celos? Pero…yo pensé que lo hacías por molestarme.

–No Lily, me gustas y mucho. Amo como defiendes a los más débiles durante DCAO, y como tienes toda la compasión que a mí me falta. –James tosió nervioso, se sentía muy vulnerable confesando sus sentimientos. –Y claro, tienes unas piernas de lujo.

–Potter, emmm…James, no sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba.

–Por favor vamos a Hogsmeade. Te prometo no hacer nada estúpido como llenarme los patrones de frituras para ver cuántas caben, aunque te vi sonreír esa vez.

–No estoy lista para una cita James. –Dijo la chica un poco apenada.

–Como amigos, no tiene que ser una cita. Sirius, Peter Remus pueden estar ahí la pasaremos bien en Las Tres Escobas o donde tú elijas.

– ¿Como amigos? Está bien. –Sonrió dulcemente– ¡Pero que no me salgas con la sorpresa de quererte aprovechar de la situación!

–Nada que no quieras Lily Evans.

–Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

¡James no podía creer su suerte! Lily había aceptado estar cerca de él, aunque no fuera una cita se sentía en extasiado. ¡No lo había mandado a volar! Todo gracias a las tácticas que había aprendido de Moony: darle por su lado y dejar que la otra persona acceda sin sentirse presionada. James corrió con sus amigos para decirles que eran indispensables mañana en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Remus estaba tratando de ponerse al día con las tareas, una vez más tenía trabajo atrasado. Estos días le recodaban al primer año del colegio, en que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en soledad. Sus amigos estaban distanciados y se recriminaba mentalmente por ello. Al fin había encontrado amigos y lo había echado todo a perder. Era extraño, porque Los Merodeadores no parecían enojados pues lo saludaban cortésmente pero no lo querían cerca. No se atrevía preguntarles qué pasaba. Lo más seguro es que en su sonambulismo haya dicho algo estúpido, o tal vez…

Tal vez habían recapacitado y no querían nada que ver con un sucio licántropo. Las criaturas oscuras son muy mal vistas en el mundo mágico, posiblemente habían pensado que si el secreto de la licantropía se llegara a saber arruinaría también sus reputaciones como magos de sangre pura.

Se sentía estúpido por haber pensado que ellos nunca se cansarían de los problemas de su maldición. No los merecía de amigos, especialmente a Sirius. Por mucho tiempo había negado que el otro muchacho le gustara, le entristecía pensarlo.

Sirius era poseedor la perfección, una belleza inigualable. Tenía rasgos finos pero varoniles y una sonrisa con la que podía matar. Sus ojos grises eran brillantes y expresivos, llenos de vida. La piel pálida y suave como una escultura de mármol que contrastaban con el negro absoluto de su cabello. Ese cabello suave… Deja de soñar Remus, no es para alguien como tú.

Tras intensas horas de trabajo al fin fue llamado para reunirse con los demás alumnos en el comedor. Y allá se dirigía cuando le faltaron las fuerzas colapsó en el suelo. Incapaz de levantarse apoyó la espalda en la pared y abrazó ligeramente sus piernas.

* * *

Delicioso, delicioso pudín de chocolate de postre, todo era perfecto esa noche. Y mañana iban a Hogsmeade, James contaba los segundos y se hacía eterno, corrió a dormirse temprano para que llegara más pronto la hora de ver a Lily. Se llevó a Peter con él para que le ayudara a decidir qué pantalones hacían ver mejor su trasero. Sirius siguió disfrutando de los dos pudines (uno se lo había quitado a Snivellus). Se le hizo extraño que no había visto a Lupin, él amaba tanto el chocolate, y se supone que debía estar en el comedor aunque fuera en una esquina.

Saliendo del comedor en un pasillo cercano Sirius alcanzó a distinguir una figura delicada muy familiar sentada en el piso un tanto encorvada. Todos los demás pasaban de largo.

– ¿Rem? Si pusieras un sombrero junto a ti te darían más monedas. –Ambos sonrieron.

–Yo pensé que con la túnica desgastada ya era suficiente. Pero gracias por el consejo Padfoot.

–Ya en serio, ¿qué haces ahí sentado? Había pudín de chocolate en el comedor.

–Es que…no…no me puedo levantar. De pronto me sentí muy cansado.

Sirius se agachó y le puso la mano en la frente instintivamente a su amigo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

–No creo que Madame Pomfrey pueda ayudarme esta vez. Voy a tener que descansar.

–Está bien, yo te llevo a la nueva habitación ya nos dijeron todo al respecto. – Dijo Sirius mientras levantaba en bazos a Remus.

– ¡P-pero Sirius! No me gusta ser una carga, me puedo quedar aquí hasta sentirme mejor. – El chico de ojos ámbar se sonrojó al contacto con el chico más alto.

–Rem estás muy ligero, demasiado... – No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto. Se conformaban con sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro.

Sirius pidió a un profesor que abriera la habitación y al fin acomodó a su amigo en la cama.

– Bueno Remus, como no puedes dejar este cuarto hasta mañana te traeré la cena.

–No Sirius, ya me ayudaste mucho hoy. Cumpliste con traerme, no tienes que…Sirius yo sé que me están evitando, tú y los demás. No tienes que hacer más por mí. –Remus le sonrió pero con un dejo de tristeza.

–Escucha, somos amigos, ¿está bien? Somos Los Merodeadores y estamos para ayudarnos, aunque las cosas se hayan complicado últimamente. Incluso si James y Peter no quisieran ser tus amigos me tienes a mí.

– ¿D-de verdad Sirius? –Preguntó Remus tímidamente.

Sirius Orion Black jura estar a tu lado hasta que tú decidas lo contrario.

Entonces, Remus John Lupin jura estar también a tu lado hasta que decidas lo contrario.

Ambos se rieron al caer en cuenta que sonaban más como un matrimonio que como un par de amigos.

– Rem, mañana iremos a Hogsmeade, si descansas bien esta noche a todos nos gustaría que vinieras, nos haces falta.

Sin esperarlo Sirius sintió los labios de Remus sobre los suyos. El shock se desvaneció rápido porque se dejó llevar por el beso más perfecto que hubiera experimentado. Adoraba el aroma fresco de su amigo, y la suavidad de su cabello y sus hermosos ojos… ¡Amarillos!

–¡Siri! No te vas arrepentir, ¡nos vamos a divertir mucho! –le sonreía el lobito. –Es más, ¡déjame dormir desde ahora! Sal de aquí, nos vemos mañana.

–M-moony…– El lobo lo cargó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. – ¡A ti nadie te invitó! –Moony ya no lo escuchaba, al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que para mañana Remus pudiera recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Sirius regresó a su habitación, Peter y James ya estaban dormidos. Se cambió y recostó sobre la cama, sentía un nudo en la garganta, ver a Remus tan desgastado lo llenaba de tristeza. Y ese beso… Ya no estaba tan seguro de que todo fueran los juegos del lobo. Tenía que conocer más sobre este cambio.

Conjuró _Lumos_ para sacar los libros que había pedido de la biblioteca la semana pasada. Había uno que no había consultado.

Por fin había encontrado datos interesantes sobre el apareamiento de los hombres-lobo, tal vez esta información le podía ayudar a comprender a su amigo.

Sirius se enteró de varios datos interesantes. Por ejemplo, que los lobos tienen diferentes jerarquías que obedecen incluso si no están en la forma de lobo. Los machos ALFA siempre son los líderes, se ocupan de dictar lo que se debe hacer, son dominantes, demandantes y posesivos. No les gusta que los contradigan y en muchos casos tienden a ser abusadores. Los alfas pueden violentar de los miembros más indefensos de la jauría para mantenerlos bajo control (Sirius jura que alguien tosió el nombre "Snape"). En los mejores casos los alfas son protectores y fieles a su manada.

Los gamas y omegas son los tipos más comunes, son seguidores y se ocupan de las diferentes tareas en la jauría. Pero los betas tienen una función muy específica que es complacer los deseos de su alfa. Son los encargados de procrear y criar. En su estado humano son personas muy consideradas con los sentimientos de los demás; cariñosas; les gusta cuidar de los otros; y tienen un notablemente respeto por el orden. Tienden a ser los objetos sexuales para el alfa y el foco de sus abusos…

Incluso si Moony era un descarado era evidente que era un beta, que sólo trataba de satisfacer a sus parejas. Por eso era tan muy bueno para saber lo que querían complacer cualquier deseo. A Sirius no le había cruzado por la mente que esto podía ser muy peligroso para Remus, podría toparse con un abusador, y si bien, el lobo era físicamente fuerte, era su naturaleza obedecer.

Le horrorizaba la idea que alguien pudiera forzarlo a tener sexo, maltratarlo y quién sabe qué otras cosas horribles. Sirius abrazó fuertemente la almohada como si fuera el cuerpo del lobito y sintió la necesidad de protegerlo contrata todos los que se acercaran. Había cometido el error de dejarlo solo y permitir que lo manosearan como si fuera un objeto sin valor. Ya no más, ahora lo iba a seguir como su sombra.


	7. Chapter7

Ahhh que maravillosa semana espero que la hayan pasado bien, es hora de escribir! MUCHAS nada gracias por los reviews! Los leí con mucho aprecio de verdad, si pudiera abrazarlos lo haría n_n Fueron muy valientes al escribirme y mostrame us apoyo! Y bueno, a estas alturas si sigues leyendo eres un pequeño pervertido como todos nosotros XD

**ADEVERTENCIA: Homosexualidad, heterosexualidad, promiscuidad, mal lenguaje, licantropofilia, magofilia y chocolatopornografía. El propósito de éste fic es únicamente el de entretener, los personajes y su universo no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Marcando el territorio**

Sirus Black se despertó pegajoso y acalorado. La sensación pulsante entre sus piernas se iba perdiendo. Debería sentirse satisfecho con el sueño tan vívido en el que había estado involucrado hace unos minutos. La realidad es que le costaba mucho admitir que había tenido un sueño húmedo acerca de uno de sus mejores amigos. Todo por culpa de ese beso…

_¡Ya deja de hacerte el difícil! ¡Tú me gustas y acepta que yo te gusto de una buena vez!_

Es lo que le había dicho Moony hace unos días y tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo este tiempo pero Black era demasiado testarudo como para aceptarlo sin complicación. Black siempre tuvo sentimientos más allá de la amistad por el licántropo. Había algo que le atraía no estaba seguro si era su físico atlético, su carácter comprensivo o ese aroma tan particular. Era un todo, pero siempre trató de ver sus sentimientos como si fueran simple admiración en lugar de atracción. Anoche lo había confirmado, le gustaba su amigo y era hora de…

–Padfoot, si ya acabaste de masturbarte, ¿te puedes apurar a vestirte?

– No Prongs creo que voy por otras tres rondas más. – Se Burló Sirius.

–¡Ya me quiero ir a Hogsmeade con Lily!

–Y a todo esto, ¿qué vamos a ganar Moony, Wormtail y yo? Después de todo si no vamos contigo Lily te dejará plantado.

– Hijo de…bueno Paddy, pensé que sería un favor. Pero ya que insistes les puedo dar estas fotografías me **mí** autografiadas. –Sirius rodó lo ojos ante la respuesta de James– Y a ti te puedo dar estas fotografías de Moony con poca ropa.

–¡A ver! – Black las arrebató del chico con lentes. Eran fotografías de Moony durmiendo en ropa interior o paseándose en su traje de baño. Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

–Sabía que ibas a hacer esa cara de pervertido– Dijo James.

–¡El pervertido eres tú! No quiero que le vuelvas a sacar fotos sin su permiso. –Sirius furioso guardó las fotografías en su mesa de noche, bueno, sería un desperdicio romperlas…

–Entonces Padfoot, si Moony también va a venir quiere decir que tú también tienes una cita.

James sonrió pícaramente y Sirius lo fulminaba con la mirada. –Eres muy obvio Sirius, te gusta, pero esta vez tienes mucha competencia así que no lo pierdas. –Finalizó James antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba más ruidoso que de costumbre, gracias al inusual clima cálido provisto por el sol y la luna los visitantes no necesitaban buscar refugio dentro de las tiendas. James, Peter y Lily caminaban ligeramente adelante, Moony colgado del brazo de Sirius hacía que se retrasaran un poco. A Sirius no le incomodaba, de hecho estaba disfrutando de la compañía del lobito.

Moony se adhería lo más posible al cuerpo de Sirius, habían ocasiones en que el castaño le pegaba la nariz al cuello, como si tratara de olfatear la sangre que era bombeada por su yugular. Después de eso le sonreía coquetamente. Black sentía sus pantalones cada vez más ajustados y una creciente necesidad de tener cerca a su amigo. Le encantaba verlo tan animado a pesar de que se veía físicamente cansado.

Como Merodeadores al fin estaban pasando tiempo juntos, hasta Lily se estaba divirtiendo con las bromas tontas de los chicos. A media tarde decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas para beber unas cervezas de mantequilla. Sirius aprovechó que todos estaban entretenidos para salir del establecimiento.

Le preocupaba el deterioro físico que mostraba Moony así que encontró una tienda de Multivitamínicos y otras pociones. Ahí compró varios frascos de vitaminas, galletas integrales y todo tipo de productos nutritivos. Y unas barras de chocolate, por supuesto. Metió todo a su mochila y regresó a Las Tres Escobas.

¡Oh! James estaba besando a Lily, ¡bien hecho! James se había esforzado mucho toda la mañana por mostrarle su verdadera personalidad a Lily fuera de su habitual arrogancia. Estaban solos en la mesa, pero, ¿dónde estaba Moony?

Al fin lo encontró cerca de la barra pero estaba con un hombre de apariencia tosca. El tipo era enorme, calvo con una barba bastante tupida y sus musculosos brazos cubiertos de tatuajes. El desconocido tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de Moony y ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados. Era muy extraño, parecían estar en una clase de transe olfateándose y frotándose. Black tiró su mochila y se aproximó rápidamente a la barra.

– ¡Oye pelón! Ve a pulirte la cabeza a otro lado. – (¿Es eso doble sentido?)

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Sirius tomó a su amigo de la mano y trató de alejarlo del hombre. Algo no andaba bien.

– Vámonos Moony…

Moony seguía aferrado al desconocido pero abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió. –Siri…

La sonrisa del más pequeño se disolvió, parecía confundido, miraba a Sirius y luego al otro hombre, como si tratara de decidir. El hombre sostuvo con más firmeza a Moony.

–Búscate a tu propio **beta** mocoso.

¿Beta? Sirius levantó la cabeza para encarar al hombre más alto y se encontró con un par de ojos amarillos destellando peligrosamente. Ay no…un hombre-lobo**¡UN ALFA!**

PELIGRO

–Moony, ven conmigo por favor.

–Pero Siri…está bien. – El lobito sonrió y se quitó las manos del otro hombre. Lo bueno es que en su estado de lobo era físicamente muy fuerte.

– **¡DIJE QUE NO!** – Gritó el alfa tratando de retenerlo, Moony y él forcejearon. –** ¡VAS SER MI BETA!**

–¡Me quiero ir con Sirius! Yo quiero que él sea mi alfa no tú. Eres viejo, malo, feo, ¡te odio!

Insultar así a un lobo alfa era MUY PELIGROSO –¡Moony basta!

Ojalá Sirius nunca hubiera dicho eso, Moony dejó de empujar al hombre y regresó a su estado normal. ¡ Remus Lupin no sabía lo que estaba pasando! Sólo pudo ver a un enorme tipo que lo tenía agarrado del el cuello. Sirius y otros comensales sacaron sus varitas.

El poderoso antebrazo izquierdo del alfa oprimía la garganta del estudiante de Hogwarts, y con la mano derecha usaba la propia varita de Lupin para amenazarlo. La tensión estaba en el aire, el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

–**¡Tírenlas! ¡O le perforo la puta garganta! **–Demandó el alfa y todos bajaron sus varitas pero los magos estaban en alerta para intervenir en cualquier oportunidad.

–**Ahora, abran paso y no intenten nada. Les aviso que tengo muy buen oído por si alguien trata de seguirnos**. –Remus trataba patéticamente de soltarse pero le faltaba fuerza.

– ¡Espera! –Dijo Sirius antes de que el lobo se moviera hacia la entrada. – ¡Llévame en su lugar!

– ¡Sirius, no! –escuchó la voz ahogada de Remus. El alfa miraba al chico de cabello negro con lujuria escalofriante, hasta se relamía los labios.

– **Lo siento, pero no todos los días me encuentro a una presa como ésta. Ahora quítate de enfrente que me urge ir a revolcarme con esta perra.** –Dijo obscenamente mientras lamía el cuello del niño. Los ojos ámbar estaban vidriosos y llenos de terror.

–**¡QUE TE QUITES DE ENFRENTE! **

Los ojos furiosos amarillos era aterradores pero Black no podía dejar que se lo llevara para abusarlo, así que se mantuvo firme. El macho alfa levantó la varita que chispeaba con luces verdes y le apuntó a Sirius. Todos en el lugar contuvieron la respiración ¡Merlin ayúdanos!

¡CRASH!

El monstruoso hombre cayó inconsciente envuelto en una lluvia de cristales.

–¡PETER! ¡Eres un piche héroe! –Gritó James.

Sirius volcó el pesado cuerpo del alfa para ayudar a Remus a salir de su opresión y lo abrazó contra su pecho atónito. Le costó unos minutos figurar lo que había pasado.

_Mientras todos estaban pendientes del lobo Peter se había transformado en rata sin que nadie lo notara. El animago se escurrió detrás de la barra y el lobo seguramente habrá oído a la rata pero no lo consideró importante. Rápidamente el chico regordete tomó el tarro de vidrio más pesado y se lo quebró con toda su fuerza en la cabeza. ¡Épico_!

Varios de los clientes de Las Tres Escobas se acercaron a aprisionar al tipo, otros buscaron a los aurores que rondaban el lugar. Remus y Sirius estaban abrazados en el suelo todavía en shock, simplemente no querían soltarse. Accedieron a levantarse hasta que los aurores llegaron a hacer algunas preguntas y verificar que no estuvieran lastimados. La atención de los demás estudiantes estaba en Peter, era el héroe del día. Remus y Sirius le agradecieron y lo dejaron disfrutar de las chicas que ahora se le arrojaban a los pies.

El pelinegro y el castaño no notaron que habían caminando tomados de la mano durante el trayecto hacia el castillo. Más que como un gesto de dulzura era una reacción de terror ante la posibilidad de separarse.

–Sirius… fuiste muy valiente pero pudo haberte lastimado o incluso asesinado…yo…no lo hubiera soportado que te pasara algo por mi culpa.

– ¿Y dejar que te llevara con él? Los dos sabemos qué es lo que quería hacer contigo… ¿Qué tal si nadie los hubiera podido seguir? ¿Si te hubiera forzado a ser suyo? Nunca me hubiera perdonado que te secuestrara.

–Pero Sirius…

– ¡Pero nada! Jamás dejaré que nadie te toque sin tu permiso. Te quiero… más bien **te amo**. – Dijo El chico de cabello negro sonrojándose y sosteniendo con sus manos el rosto del otro chico. –Y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí hasta que estuve a punto de perderte.

–Yo…yo también te amo Sirius. Desde hace mucho. – Amos se besaron tímidamente, luego pasionalmente y tuvieron que parar.

–Necesito regresar a mi habitación Sirius.

–Te acompaño, te podrías debilitar como ayer.

–Gracias.

* * *

Black le explicó a McGonagall lo que había pasado esa tarde y pidió permiso para vigilar a Lupin. Como Black ya estaba enterado de la licantropía del otro estudiante y se mostraba genuinamente interesado en su salud McGonagall decidió darle permiso para visitarlo en la habitación especial.

Sirius y Remus entraron a la habitación. Black ayudó a Remus a prepararse para dormir. El lobito se veía adorable en su pijama varias tallas más grande. Sirius le dio un beso de buenas noches, pero era tanto el calor contenido que pronto escaló a un beso hambriento, largo y desordenado. Remus le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, Sirius le manoseaba la espala y un poco más abajo. Sin planearlo los dos cuerpos creaban la fricción necesaria para encenderlos.

– ¡Perdón Sirius! Esto es más de lo que esperaba. N-neciesito dormir… ¿está bien?

– ¡Claro! No te quiero presionar ni nada. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. Buenas noches.

– Hasta mañana.

Evitaron darse otro beso pero se sonrieron dulcemente. Sirius salió del la habitación.

Remus suspiró una vez que se encontró solo, este día había sido demasiado intenso. Pero había valido la pena porque ahora se habían confesado mutuamente su amor. Era más de lo que hubiera soñado alguna vez. ¡Sirius le correspondía! El guapo aristócrata, el mago talentoso y epítome de la belleza lo quería también. La exaltación se desvaneció un poco al pensar que todo esto podría durar muy poco, tal vez Sirius se decepcionaría de estar con él. No se sentía sexualmente atractivo por lo menos no lo suficiente para un Black.

Si bien, Sirius no se acostaba con cualquiera por lo menos tenía más experiencia en seducción. ¡Y se notaba! Cada vez que le hablaba con esa voz aterciopelada lo hacía temblar, también cuando sin quererlo le pasaba las manos por las piernas mientras le enseñaba a volar su escoba. Sirius…deseaba complacerlo, lo deseaba tanto…Quería tocarlo y que él lo tocara para darse mutuo placer.

Remus sintió su erección crecer ante estos pensamientos. No acostumbraba masturbarse seguido como lo hacían los chicos de su edad. Odiaba perder el control y dejarse llevar por el instinto, le recordaba a la descarga de adrenalina que le recorría justo antes de transformarse en una bestia. Quería evitar tocarse, pero Sirius lo había puesto en este estado.

Aún estando solo se movía tímidamente, se despojó de los pantalones de pijama y de la ropa interior. Acarició su abdomen y dudó mucho antes de tomar su miembro entre los dedos para agitarlo. Era un poco doloroso, así que lo hacía despacio hasta tener suficiente pre semen. Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y con movimiento pausado pero pronto el placer rebasaba su conciencia. El movimiento se hacía más rápido cuando la fantasía de tener a Sirius sobre él se volvía cada vez más apasionada.

–Ah…a…ah…SIURUS MÁS…¡SIRIUS...AH! ¿SIRIUS?

–¡PEDÓN! ¡PERDÓN REM! ¡NO QUISE INTERRUMPIR! ¡PEDÓN!

El Sirius real estaba parado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

–Rem no toqué porque te escuché llamarme desde detrás de la puerta.

– Emmm Sirius…este momento sería menos humillante si dejaras de mirar entre mis piernas.

–¡Perdón! –Se dio la vuelta y dejó en el piso la mochila que traía. –James recuperó esto que dejé en Las Tres Escobas. Son vitaminas y mucha comida saludable. ¡Quiero que comas algo antes de que te duermas!

–Gracias, te prometo que lo haré…–Se mordía nerviosamente el labio y se cubría con la sábana. Sabía que Sirius estaba tratando se no reírse, aún de espaldas lo conocía muy bien.

–La próxima vez sí tocaré la puerta…emmm…si te hace sentir mejor hoy también me la voy jalar pensando en ti…

* * *

Bueno, el próximo es el último capítulo :D gracias por su apoyo, como los aprecio mucho mañana mismo lo subiré. Que tengan deliciosos sueños.


	8. Chapter 8

Que tal? Es el último capítulo! Alguien ha notado que cada vez son más largos? Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fanfic me divertí mucho escribiendo. No acostumbro decir vulgaridades en la vida cotidiana así que a veces me costó pensar en ciertos diálogos, la verdad fue un reto constante durante todo el escrito tener que pensar de manera tan desvergonzada XD Si legaste al final de esta historia "it´s becuse you are quite kinky".

**ADEVERTENCIA: Homosexualidad, heterosexualidad, promiscuidad, sexo expícito escrito (duh), licantropofilia, magofilia etc. El propósito de éste fic es únicamente el de entretener, los personajes y su universo no me pertenecen**

* * *

**A tu lado **

Quedaban escasos días para la luna llena y que esta locura terminara. Sirius seguía a Remus a todos lados como un buen perro guardián. Lo ayudaba con sus tareas y se encargaba de que comiera adecuadamente. Se veía tan delgado y frágil, incluso la enérgica personalidad de Moony se veía opacada por el cansancio.

La promiscuidad de Moony había disminuido considerablemente. Aunque respondía coquetamente a los comentarios de sus compañeros por lo menos ya no era él quien buscaba los acercamientos. Claro, Sirius se encargaba de batear a los que se le acercaban con proposiciones. Así fue como Sirius se convirtió en el centro absoluto de su atención. Era una tarea difícil lidiar con Moony quien constantemente le ofrecía favores sexuales Black. Tenía que evitar aprovecharse de ese estado inconveniente del chico castaño así que las duchas frías eran muy frecuentes para bajarse la calentura.

Esta mañana el castaño había despertado siendo Remus, e inocentemente el animago creyó que iba a ser un día fácil. Habían podido asistir a las dos clases del día e iban a regresar a la habitación.

–¡Hey sexy! –Los sorprendió Cassandra quien le sonreía tímidamente a Remus ¡Imposible! La chica más popular de Hogwarts se sonrojaba al ver al pequeño Lupin.

–Err…hola…–Remus respondió inseguro, esto no eran normal, ¿sería que lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más?

–Oye Cassi, tenemos cosas que hacer así que muévete.

– ¿Remus y tú están juntos Black? En fin. –La chica se puso entre Remus y Sirius. –Sólo quería decirte que…bueno, sé que lo nuestro fue un encuentro meramente sexual sin compromiso. Pero si te llegas a aburrir de Black me gustaría que tuviéramos algo formal…sé que sabrás escoger al mejor. –La chica le robó un beso al lobito antes de que Sirius la quitara del paso y se lo llevara del lugar.

Sirius evitó descaradamente hablar de lo que acababa de pasar. Llenaba el aire de pablaras para no darle oportunidad al licántropo de hacer preguntas.

–¡Mira Rem! Un fantasma, ¿qué graciosos no? Se ve a través de ellos, ¿cómo lo hacen? Son graciosos porque están muertos, bueno morirse no es gracioso pero…pero es…es…gracioso, ¿no?

–Sirius Black me estás poniendo nervioso. Vamos adentro quiero hablar contigo.

El licántropo metió a su amigo a la habitación a regañadientes.

–Sirius…

– ¡Mira la hora es hora de mis horas de clases, mis muchas horas de clases!

–Tenemos el mismo horario, no hay más clases. Sirius, sé que estás escondiéndome cosas que han pasado estas últimas semanas. Desde que empecé a quedarme dormido a toda hora, o por lo menos eso pensé… ¿No he estado precisamente durmiendo todo este tiempo, verdad?

–Mira Remus no quieres saber créeme.

–No te había preguntado antes porque te incomoda mucho, pero necesito saber. Quiero que me digas la verdad o me temo que no podré confiar más en ti.

– ¿La verdad…?

–Sí.

Sirius tomó aire. Comenzó a hablar a velocidad increíble esperando que el licántropo no entendiera las palabras que salían de su boca.

–_Desde hace dos semanas mientras crees que duermes la personalidad del lobo lujurioso usa tu cuerpo para coger al que se te ponga enfrente alumno, maestro o mobiliario. Se le llamaría prostitución, pero tú más bien lo hacía gratis. Te paseaste en traje de baño por los jardines pero no importa porque les dijiste a todos que las cicatrices fueron de un accidente de auto. Has estado diciendo todas las obscenidades que has oído de mí y James durante clase. Los profesores te dieron este cuarto para evitar que anduvieras por el castillo revolcándote con… _

La cara desencajada de Lupin lo hizo parar.

–¡Pero no te preocupes! Todos los maestros y nosotros sabemos que todo esto es **únicamente **por el efecto de la Luna. Todos te apoyamos 100% porque no fue tu culpa.

–Agvbhjjjjjjnb.

–Rem, eso no es una palabra.

–Jndagsk…ssa…oh.

Pobre Rem parecía que estaba a punto de morirse de vergüenza. No podía articular todo lo que estaba pensando. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se hizo bolita.

– ¿Quieres agua o algo? ¿Rem?

–E-estoy b-bien bien Sirius. Es que…No es lo que esperaba, hasta donde yo recordaba no sólo era virgen sino que tú habías sido mi primer beso…Ahora resulta que con TODA la escuela…**¡Estoy más usado que el **_**Sombrero Seleccionador!**_

– No llores amor, por eso no quería que te enteraras. Si te hace sentir mejor el estúpido sombrero no se la chupa a Dumbl… ¡Espera! Eso no salió bien, es que estoy nervioso…

–Sé que estoy siendo estúpido Sirius pero yo quería perder mi virginidad con alguien que importara, mínimo poder recordarlo. Ni tú sabes con quienes me acosté. ¿Verdad?

–No, pero si sé con quienes tuviste sexo contra la pared… ¡oh! No te referías a eso…No, no sé con cuantos ni exactamente quienes.

–No lastimé a nadie, ¿o sí?

–No hiciste nada que los otros no quisieran, hasta tienes un hechizo anticonceptivo. Así que por favor no te preocupes. –Abrazó a su querido lobito.–Y yo no me voy a separar de ti, especialmente cuando tu otra personalidad ande suelta. – Podía sentir que temblaba un poco y estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Remus siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con sus secretos, especialmente con todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la licantropía. Era impensable mostrar sus cicatrices en público. Más horrendo todavía era mostrarse como un lujurioso depravado. Dejarse tocar por cualquiera nada más por satisfacer sus instintos primitivos.

– ¡Ya sé!

– ¿Con cuántos me revolqué?

– ¡No! Ya sé que te puede hacer sentir mejor. Como te dije, muchos vieron tus cicatrices, no me veas así, les gustaste. ¡Es verdad! me pediste que no te mintiera así que me falta decirte lo codiciado que eres. Tú crees que no eres atractivo por las cicatrices y te encuentras defectos que no tienes, déjame decirte que puedes conquistar a quien tú quieras. Mírame a mí, estoy loco por ti.

–S-supongo que eso es bueno, muy bueno. – El lobito sonrió ligeramente.

–Sólo necesitas más confianza. Ya eres muy atractivo.

–Y aún así no quieres cogerme. –Dijo Lupin bruscamente.

–¿Qué? Ah…hola Moony. –Sirius se levantó de la cama y podía sentir los ojos amarillos siguiéndolo por la habitación. Se veía molesto.

–Ya te he dicho que no es un buen momento para que tengamos intimidad…Y menos con lo que acabas de decirme. Porque **tú sí recuerdas** lo que hablamos cuando estás en tu estado normal. Voy a salir para que descanses, regresaré en unas horas para vigilar que comas bien.

–A mi no me quieres como a él…

– ¿Como a quién?

–Al otro yo, a mi me evitas y no me das lo que quiero.

–Lo que quieres no es lo que necesitas Moony, descansa. Te amo. –Le besó la frente.

Cumpliendo su palabra Sirius revisaba que cada comida fuera nutritiva y en suficiente cantidad. Por lo menos con esto esperaba que recuperara una poca de fuerza. Pero el metabolismo del licántropo cambiaba antes de cada transformación y no podía evitar el desgaste. La debilidad le impidió a Lupin presentarse a clases a media semana. Sirius se saltaba varias clases para cuidar a su querido. No confiaba en nadie más para hacer ese trabajo. Había notado la cara de pervertidos de varios profesores y aunque no podía probar nada estaba seguro que sus intenciones de vigilarlo no eran honestas.

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación el día de la transformación vio a Moony tendido en la cama. El sudor hacía que su cabello se pegara a su frente de manera muy sensual, se tocaba el cuerpo y gemía como si estuvieran en un sueño erótico pero estaba despierto y con los ojos abiertos.

–Paddy…¡ya no puedo más quiero que me tomes ahora! Por favor Paddy tócame.

–No Moony, eso no te hace bien de momento.

–¡Claro que me hace bien! ¡Estoy caliente ahora! No he tenido sexo desde hace días ¡Días! Lo quiero ahora.

–Moony no es sano. – Contestó Sirius. Se sentía un hipócrita porque lo único que realmente deseaba era saltarle encima al lobito y empujarlo contra el colchón hasta venirse.

–No te entiendo Sirius, yo sé que me deseas puedo oler tu pre semen. Pero me sigues rechazando.

– ¿Tú puedes oler eso?

–Así es como los beta sabemos qué es lo que los demás quieren. Podemos percibir las reacciones del cuerpo. Cada quien reacciona ante diferentes ofrecimientos y hasta ahora pude complacerlos a todos, menos a ti **¡ME CONFUNDES! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME TOMAS SI TANTO ME QUIERES?** –Le gritó el lobo frustrado.

Sirius se quedó callado y el lobito comenzó a llorar, trataba de quitarse las lágrimas del rostro pero seguían saliendo.

–**De todos con los que estuve sólo te quería a ti, pero me alejabas todo el tiempo y pensé que necesitaba más práctica antes de poder estar contigo. Quería demostrarte que yo también podía ser deseado y exótico. **

**¡Pero no es suficiente! Nunca he sido suficiente para que quieras tener sexo conmigo.**

Sirius no esperaba ver a Moony tan desesperado, siempre había sido tan cínico y despreocupado de sus rechazos. Nunca quiso lastimarlo de esa manera.

–**¿Por qué no Sirius?** – Moony se pellizcaba, rasguñaba y revolcaba sobre la cama. Sirius le sostuvo las manos con firmeza para que dejara de hacerse daño.

– Porque te amo.

Se cruzaron las miradas, los ojos amarillos llenos de enojo y los ojos grises llenos de preocupación.

–No te voy a usar como lo hicieron los demás. Tú vales la pena esperar. – El lobito le mordía los dedos para soltarse, pero Sirius se mantuvo firme.

– ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo Sirius! Tú me amas y yo a ti. Tienes mi permiso para manosearme, no te estás aprovechando.

– **¡Tener tanto sexo te está haciendo daño!** Te has estado debilitado estas semanas porque dejaste de comer y dormir por dedicarte a tener sexo. Además te lastimaste, ¿no? Has lastimado tus partes por tocarte cada vez que te sientes excitado.

Moony, quiero que me escuches con atención. Cuando amas a alguien ves primero por su seguridad antes que por tu propio placer. Y yo te amo más que a nadie. Y quiero que te recuperes antes de que hagamos todo lo que tenemos en mente. – Sirius le guiñó le ojo. El lobito todavía sollozaba.

– ¿Quieres oír una canción?

– ¿Una canción? Si…–Se secaba las lágrimas mientras Sirius tomaba la guitarra que había llevado unos días antes. Y tocó hasta que Moony se quedó tranquilo apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

–Tengo miedo Siri… mi otro yo no quiere que lo sepas. Pero tengo miedo de la transformación. No tengo tanta fuerza, no sé si vaya a ser la última vez que te vea porque la luna tiene más fuerza que yo.

–No, Moony no sigas…Claro que vas poder eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Sobreviniste a las primeras transformaciones cuando eras muy pequeño, la luna nunca ha sido más fuerte que tú.

–Esta vez no van a poder estar conmigo Tú, Prongs y Wormtail… los profesores no saben que son animagos y ellos van a vigilar mi transformación. No sé si pueda hacerlo sin ustedes.

–Moony, dile a tu otro yo que no se preocupe porque tú lo vas a ayudar. Tú eres muy fuerte y nos vamos a ver en la mañana. –Black le acariciaba el cabello aguantando las lágrimas sabiendo que era una posibilidad real que esta transformación saliera mal, muy muy mal.

Sirius dejó dormir a Moony en sus piernas hasta que llegó McGonagall con Madam Pomfrey y el profesor Anderson. James y Peter también estaban afuera para despedirse de su amigo. Moony se despidió y siguió a los profesores. El prefecto Prewett escoltó a los Merodeadores de regreso a los dormitorios. No había nada que hacer hasta mañana.

* * *

Sirius saltó de la cama a primera hora para despertar a sus amigos. Se vistieron rápidamente y corrieron hacia la puerta.

–Ah no, Potter tú y tus amigos no van a andar por el castillo tan temprano, ya hemos perdido muchos puntos gracias Lupin este año.

–¡Quítate de enfrente Prewett! Vamos a la enfermería.

–Mentiras Black ninguno está enfermo.

– ¡Black, Potter, Pettigrew! Dejen de tontear y vayan a la enfermería. – Ordenó McGonagall.

– ¡Pero!

– Prewett, tiene otras labores como prefecto, muévase.

Los Merodeadores corrieron a la enfermería. Normalmente Madam Pomfrey no permitía vistas numerosas pero sabía el bien que le hacía a Lupin ver a sus amigos. Se acercaron a la cama y Remus estaba hecho pedazos, heridas y vendas por todos lados. Fuera de esos pequeños defectos Remus se veía tranquilo hasta sonreía un poco.

–El lobo trató de escapar, hasta rompió la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos. Pero los profesores lo controlaron.

– ¿Entonces ya eres tú mismo otra vez? Preguntó Pettigrew.

–Sí.

– ¿Entonces ya no va haber trío erótico?

– Puede ser James, pero tendrás que darme mucho chocolate antes.

– ¡Hey! Nada de tríos, tú eres mío. De hecho no había podido pedirte que fueras mi novio formalmente. Rem quiero que me aceptes para cuidarte y restituir tu virginidad lo antes posible.

– Deja de avergonzarme Sirius…pero si, acepto.

– Ahora descansa amor.

– Gracia por cuidar me mí y venir a verme. – El sueño venció a Remus y los Merodeadores se retiraron. Después de tantos problemas todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Meses después Remus se veía sano y radiante, había recuperado las tareas perdidas y su lugar como un estudiante decente en la mente de los profesores. Por fortuna llegó un estudiante de intercambio que pronto hizo que el colegio se olvidara de Lupin. Todo volvió a una relativa normalidad.

– ¿A dónde vamos Sirius?

– A nuestro cuarto.

– ¿Y por qué tengo los ojos vendados?

– Para que esto sea sorpresa…– Le quitó la venda para revelar la habitación iluminada por velas aromáticas. La cama de Sirius estaba mucho más ancha y llena de pétalos de rosas rojas. – James y Peter no van a regresar esta noche así que pensé que te gustaría…tú sabes dejar de ser virgen.

– Tú sabes que yo ya no soy…

– Si no puedes recordar nada de eso entonces sí eres virgen.

– Si quiero Sirius…quiero que seas mi primera vez.

Se dirigieron a la cama. Se besaron tranquilamente y por largo rato. Luego exploraron sus contornos sobre la ropa. Sirius masajeaba la entrepierna del licántropo para hacerlo entrar en calor.

– Me encantas Rem.

– S-Sirus yo no sé qué hacer…

– Disfrútalo, deja que yo te enseñe. – Dijo Black mientras le daba suaves mordiscos en el cuello y le desabotonaba la camisa. Jugueteaba con el elástico de su ropa íntima y la respiración de ambos se volvía más densa. Poco a poco se despojaron de la ropa quedando frente a frente desnudos y con los miembros erectos. Sirius sacó una botella.

– Siri, ¿qué es eso?

– Es lubricante, es tuyo de hecho.

– Oh…ah…

Sirius estaba sobre él haciendo que sus miembros se friccionaran justo antes de descender y succionar la punta de su pene haciéndola enrojecer. Ese movimiento lo había hecho temblar pero lo que siguió lo hizo gemir. La boca de Sirius cubría toda la erección, subía y bajaba la cabeza para darle ondas de placer inimaginable.

–¡Mmmm …ung! ¡AH! –gemía el castaño.

– Eso es amor, déjate llevar. –Dijo Sirius relamiéndose el pre semen.

Inesperadamente Remus lo besó salvajemente y lo rodó sobre la cama para quedar sobre él. Los ojos ámbar destellaban con algo de amarillo.

–Déjate llevar lobito…

Remus lo cubrió con besos desde la quijada hasta el abdomen. Lamía la línea de vello que recorría desde su ombligo hasta el pene y fue cuando hizo a Sirius gemir, era el mejor sexo oral que había tenido. Tal vez la experiencia de Moony le había servido sin que se diera cuenta.

– Siri te quiero dentro de mí, quiero que me tomes.

Remus se volvió a tender sobre la cama. Sirius separó las piernas de su amante y acariciando su entrada insertó lentamente un dedo, luego dos y tres al final. Los dedos en su interior hacían una presión deliciosa y lograron que el vientre le cosquilleara.

– ¿Estás listo?

– Si…

¡AHH!

Sirius lo penetró y ambos gimieron de placer y algo de dolor al principio. La tensión dentro de ambos era inmensa. Con cada estocada estaban más cerca de tocar el cielo. Remus se había movido para estar sentado sobre el miembro de Sirius y se impulsaba con las piernas. Black le frotaba el miembro mientras estaba dentro su estrechez.

–¡AHH más rápido!

–¡MMmmm Rem, que rico!

–¡ Siri está bien que te corras dentro de mí!

–Aún no, quiero que seas tú primero.

Aumentaron el ritmo. Esta vez Remus estaba apoyado boca abajo sobre el colchón Sirius le levantaba las caderas para encontrar un ángulo más placentero. La penetración cada vez más rápida y profunda, no podía soportar más. El orgasmo recorrió todo el cuerpo del lobito como electricidad, tensando su entrada alrededor de pene de su amante.

Tras otras estocadas Sirius también se vino y colapsó sobre su espalda.

–Estuviste fabuloso en tu primera vez Rem.

– ¿Qué puedo decir?, me tocó el mejor maestro.

–Te amo.

–Yo también.

**FIN **

* * *

Terminé :D! yay! Ha sido un verdadero placer escibir para usteds. Espero que se hayan divertido con las parejas más abasurdas de todo Hogwarts, aunque faltaron varias: RemusXSombrero seleccionador, RemusXSiriusXJames, RemusX su varita. jajajajajaja es broma, aunque les aseguro que cada pareja tiene lo suyo. No quiero que dejen de ponerse cachondos nada más porque esta historia termina jajajajaja. Lo bueno es que mis siguientes historias serán mucho más decentes XD. Abrazos para unos balazos para otros!


End file.
